


brokerreport939.omni

by anonymous_moose



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_moose/pseuds/anonymous_moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have one (1) new message at your private terminal, Shadow Broker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brokerreport939.omni

Shadow Broker,

Per your instructions, scrubbing of data from the omni-tool is complete. The damage was extensive, and though numerous files were found, many were damaged, corrupted, or incomplete. Techs on site declared them irreparable. All pertinent data is being forwarded to you in separate files under the fresh dummy accounts you provided.

This is the most recent file we were able to recover. Registry shows it was created the day before the final battle. Audio only. Transcript follows.

//////////////////

[sigh]

"Okay."

[chair creaking]

"I guess... I want to meet his family. His father and sister. He hasn't said anything about his mother..."

[louder sigh]

"Damn it, come on, Shepard... I want to meet his family. I want to see Palaven. I don't care if I have to wear a hardsuit, I just want to see it. But we won't live there."

[cough/chuckle?]

"We'd find somewhere... more hospitable. For the both of us. Somewhere tropical, maybe. He likes the sun. Maybe a beach? But he doesn't like water..."

[snort]

"Well, he can deal with it. I like the water."

[chair creaking]

"I want to propose to him. Or him to propose to me. Either or. It doesn't matter. I think... that might have been what that was on top of the Presidium, but I'd just like to make sure. We'd keep it quiet, of course. Don't want to disrupt the crew."

[quiet laughter]

"It'll be a small ceremony. His immediate family, my mother, and our friends. No one else."

[silence lasting three seconds]

"Well, maybe the crew can come too. If they can keep their mouths shut about where they're going."

[a soft flopping sound]

"We'll have kids, someday. When we start to slow down."

[laughter]

"If we slow down. One human, one turian. Sons or daughters, doesn't matter to me. Girls, we'll name after his mother or mine. Boys..."

[quiet sigh]

"I've always liked 'Alan.'"

[silence lasting forty seven seconds]

"I want to grow old with him."

[silence lasting eight seconds]

"I want..."

[sob, loud sniff]

"I want a lot of things."

[deep breath, followed by silence lasting six seconds]

"This was a bad idea."

[end of recording]

//////////////////

This concludes our report. All copies of the data have been destroyed. Agents will go dark and await further instructions, per protocol.

* * *

 

[Delete brokerreport939.omni?]

[Deleting...]

[Deletion complete.]

[Delete audio file {whatimfightingfor.omna}?]

[Deleting...]

[Deletion complete.]

[Delete archives? WARNING: backups of past thirty six hours will be destroyed!]

[Deleting...]

[Deletion complete.]

[Opening OmniMail v.6.00.94...]

[Encrypting...]

//////////////////

G,

I'm sorry. It was too damaged.

L


End file.
